


It's closer to the truth to say you can't get enough

by Marishna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Fantasy, Law Enforcement, M/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction, POV Jordan Parrish, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:38:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3980011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>”Good job out there today, Parrish." </i>
</p>
<p>The Sheriff's words echoed in Jordan's head as he let the water sluice over his skin, rolled his shoulders to loosen them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's closer to the truth to say you can't get enough

**Author's Note:**

> Day 20 for Merry Month of Masturbation!

” _Good job out there today, Parrish._ " 

The Sheriff's words echoed in Jordan's head as he let the water sluice over his skin, rolled his shoulders to loosen them.

Now that he knew about this town, this goddamn town, things were easier and harder at the same time. He felt a kinship with the Sheriff, a connection he hadn't felt with anyone else in years—since before the army, before high school, maybe since his childhood.

It made sense now because he was different. Different like Lydia, Scott and Derek. And when the Sheriff made that motion with his head, a little jerk at him toward his office Jordan knew it was about them or something involving them. Sometimes they didn't even know and he brought Jordan in on things he needed to have checked out because Jordan was one of them.

But different still.

Jordan thought about the Sheriff and how he seemed so easy going and normal but he was strong. He commanded attention as soon as he walked into the room and not just because he was the sheriff. Because he'd seen things, had gotten this department through some heavy shit. Maybe not intact but they stood and Jordan with them.

He thought about the Sheriff's hands and how they held his gun, sure and at the ready at all times. He wondered how his hands would feel running down Jordan's body like the water. Where he'd start touching him, once his face relaxed and he allowed himself to take.

Jordan watched him exhaust himself day in and out to protect this town and everyone in it without them ever realizing what was going on. He wanted to see how the Sheriff would act with that level of attention and concern focussed on him.

He palmed his cock, aware he was in the station shower room and didn't care. He was a pent up ball of energy and stress and needed release in one way or another. 

He thought about the Sheriff coming in here, checking up on him and wondering why he was taking so long with his shower after their raid on a regular old drug house. It was a relief, for once, to have normal crime to go after. The Sheriff looked calm for the first time in weeks, happy for the successful operation.

Maybe he'd come in to take his own shower and wouldn't say anything. Just strip down, grab his soap and stand next to Jordan, without leaving the unspoken one shower head of space between them. He'd stay quiet while Jordan tried not to jerk himself off because goddamn, he was so hard.

Jordan would probably catch the Sheriff's eye wandering down, watching how his cock twitched as he soaped his pecs and abs more than necessary. Jordan would stare straight ahead, wouldn't want to overstep his boundaries.

_"Need help taking care of that, Parrish?"_ the Sheriff would ask and Jordan would only nod and wait for the Sheriff to come to him. He'd crowd Jordan against the wall and trail his hand down his soapy chest, through the patch of curls at the base of his cock before encircling him gently, far more delicately than Jordan would think from him.

The Sheriff has strong, calloused hands from years in the military and law enforcement and they would provide sensation overload against Jordan's sensitive skin. He'd start slow, getting the feel of Jordan's cock in his hand and what made him react. 

He would make quick work of him, though, ever-aware of his surroundings, and that someone else could walk in at any moment. The whole time he'd be stroking Jordan he'd mumble that into his ear, reminding him of how dangerous this was and that someone could catch them at any moment. 

Jordan would moan and try to reach for the Sheriff's cock but instead the Sheriff would duck his head and kiss the sound away from Jordan's lips, swallowing them down so they wouldn't echo in the room. Jordan would clutch at him, try to thrust up at him but the Sheriff is stronger than he seems and would hold Jordan against the wall and murmur into his ear, coaxing his orgasm out of him until he was groaning and jerking in the Sheriff's hand.

Jordan bit down on his lip and held in a loud gasping cry as he came hard, nearly doubling over. He stroked himself through it gently, watching his come fall to the floor and be washed away down the drain

He slumped against the wall as he caught his breath, trying to get his head right again. His hair was still sudsy in some places and his skin was getting wrinkly from being in the water so long. 

As if right on cue the door to the locker area opened. “Doin' all right in here, son?" 

Jordan felt his spent cock twitch valiantly as he answered, “Almost done Sheriff, be right out."


End file.
